


Provenance

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Crossover, Demons, Gen, snobbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley gives Aziraphale a souvenir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Provenance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lingwiloke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingwiloke/gifts).



"So this gun really kills demons?" Aziraphale said, adopting a stance Crowley had last seen in the 18th century.

"Yes. Could you _please_ stop pointing it at me?"

"Where did you say you got it?"

"Just some American friends of mine."

Aziraphale seemed saddened to discover Crowley had lowered himself further than merely consorting with demons. "Dear _me_. Still, it's the thought that counts; it makes a nice replacement for my sword."

"Don't tell anyone Upstairs about it, will you? I've an image to maintain."

"Don't worry," Aziraphale said delicately. "As if I'd admit knowing someone who'd been in _America_."


End file.
